D'étranges nuits chez Freddy 3: Au revoir les amis
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Léa a reçu un appel de son patron qui a besoin d'elle pendant quelques nuit au restaurant qui a brûlé quelques semaines auparavant. Ce service va lui faire découvrir beaucoup de choses dont elle ne s'attendait même pas.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Salut mes fidèles lecteurs! Quoi? Vous êtes partis entre temps? Vous en avez eu marre de m'attendre? Vous ne m'aimez plus?**

 **Bon bah...je vais faire avec ceux qui reste alors (je vous embrasse au passage et je vous souhaites une bonne année).**

 **Bref, je suis de retour avec la troisième et avant-dernière partie de cette fic (avec un peu de retard mais bon je fais comme je peux) qui sera plus courte que les autres puisque je ne compte pas faire 5 nuits parce que ce ne serait pas assez** **intéressant pour vous et moi. Mais par contre je vous promet de belles chose pour cette opus, allez je vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse, BISE!**

Prologue:

 _Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi..._

Ce sont ces mots du patron qui m'ont fait revenir au Freddy Fazbear. Il n'avait pas précisé ce qu'il voulait mais il a tenu à me voir seule dans un petit café isolé. Quand je suis entrée, je l'ai vu dans un costume noir qui rappelle son âge avancé. Il me sourit tendrement et m'invite à m'asseoir.

-Merci d'être venue.

-C'est normal non? J'allais pas vous poser un lapin alors que je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez.

-Haha...je vois que tu t'es remise des événements.

-Un peu, grâce à vous et Vincent...

-J'aimerais te demander deux petites choses, si ce n'est pas trop pour toi.

-Ce ne sera jamais trop de votre part ''Père'' .

-On va entamer les travaux et...j'ai besoin que tu surveille Chica, Balloon Boy, Golden Freddy et Springtrap dans les anciens locaux pendant deux ou trois nuits.

-Springtrap?

-Oui...j'ai décidé de ré-ouvrir un restaurant comme le premier...avec Golden Freddy et Springtrap. Mais il va falloir cacher Springtrap pour en dégager le cadavre avant de changer tout les programmes et les apparences de ces deux-là...et mettre au placard les autres.

-Ils...seront bien conservés au moins?

-Bien sûr. Je sais à quel point tu y tiens.

-Merci beaucoup...j'accepte avec plaisir votre offre ''Père''.

Je me lève et lui offre un sourire chaleureux qu'il me rend avant de me dire encore quelques mots.

-Ma fille...si tout se passe bien...tu auras quelque chose de spécial après ces quelques nuits.

-Comment ça?

-Tu verras en temps voulu.

Il se lève et part en me laissant en plan. Je reprend mes esprits et je prend le chemin de l'appartement tout en repensant à notre discussion, je me demande de quoi il veut parler…

En arrivant, Vincent est dans la cuisine en train de préparer des omelettes au fromage et aux lardons. Je ferme la porte et il se retourne en abordant un grand sourire.

-Coucou mon chaton, le repas est presque prêt.

-Ho, merci mon cœur.

Il apporte deux assiettes bien garnies de salade surmontées de nos omelettes et on s'installe pour manger.

-Dis, il voulais quoi le patron ?

-Il veut que je garde un œil sur les resto pendant quelques nuits.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'y a plus personne là-bas…

-Mais il y a des animatronics à cacher.

-Pourquoi les cacher ? Personne n'en voudra…

-Il y aurai Springtrap.

Vincent manque de s'étouffer et reprend son souffle avant de me regarder bizarrement.

-Springtrap?! Celui-là ? Mon père est encore dedans ?

-Oui, ils vont retirer le cadavre et faire des changement sur Springtrap et Golden.

-...c'est pas plus mal qu'ils se débarrassent de lui. Il l'a mérité de toute manière.

Son ton est un peu plus froid...ça me rend un peu nerveuse quand il parle comme ça.

-V...Vincent ?

Il soupire et son visage reprend une expression plus douce.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que j'ai honte de mon père. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me compare à lui. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas dis ça pour rien.

-Je n'aime pas les cachotteries...surtout celles qui concernent la famille.

-Et tu as bien raison.

Il embrasse mon front avant de finir son repas et de m'aider à débarrasser.

La journée se passe tranquillement et je vais l'embrasser avant d'aller à la pizzeria.

-J'y vais plus tôt pour faire du repérage, tu expliqueras à Franck hein ?

Il me serre fort contre lui et parle doucement à mon oreille.

-Promets-moi que tu ferras attention…

-C..c'est promis.

-Au moindre soucis tu m'appelles et tu rentres d'accord ?

-D'accord…

Je le regarde dans les yeux pour le lui promettre et je part pour le resto.

Je reconnais à peine les lieux,c'est noir et abîmé, le sol craque et les murs sont fissurés. C'est à peine reconnaissable et les animatronics le sont encore moins. La suie et les flammes ont modifiés leur apparence et les rendent effrayant...Même Chica me ferait peur si je ne la connaissait pas.

Avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre, je parts à la recherche de Springtrap et je le repère vite à l'odeur.

Il était dans une pièce reculée qui sent maintenant la pourriture et le sang sec. Je m'approche et je peux voir distinctement le cadavre sous la carcasse métallique, il ne reste que la chair et les muscles sur le corps qui grouille d'insectes.

Il n'a pas l'air de réagir, comme tout les autres, ce qui m'arrange un peu puisque ça va m'éviter d'éventuels problèmes. Je vais au poste de sécurité et je remarque qu'il y a de nouvelles fonctions sur la tablette telles que la gestion de la ventilation, un audio et un bouton d'appel d'urgence.

Je fixe le dernier et je le configure pour qu'il appelle Vincent.

Minuit va bientôt sonner, je vais m'asseoir sur ma chaise et j'attends patiemment que mon travail commence.


	2. Chapter 2 Nuit 1

**Heeey bonjour mes petits lecteurs! J'aurais dû poster hier mais j'avais un max de boulot à faire...donc je poste maintenant et je vous laisse lire!**

La nuit débute calmement et je constate que la ventilation ne marche pas bien et manque plus d'une fois de me faire manquer d'air.

Je saisi assez vite les commandes et je garde un œil sur les animatronics même si ils ne bougent pas.

Une heures, deux heures passent et je commence à me faire mortellement chier, du coup je reboot tout les systèmes avant de sortir de la salle pour déambuler dans le restaurant.

Dans la salle de spectacle, tout est en miettes, seules quelques bornes d'arcades et la scène sont à peu près en bon état. J'avance et je me retrouve face à Chica, toujours désactivée. Elle a l'air...triste...

Je m'approche encore plus quand elle se met à tressauter violemment.

Je fais un bond en arrière et je me cache derrière une borne d'arcade et je la regarde furtivement.

Ses mouvement durent une bonne minute puis se calme avant de relever son visage bien haut avant d'ouvrir les yeux...ils sont devenus noirs avec une pupille blanche, et ça ne m'a pas laissé de bons souvenirs la dernière fois que j'ai vu des yeux comme ça.

Elle se lève et commence à marcher dans la salle puis dans les couloirs.

Mon stress ne redescend qu'un court instant puisque je vois BB arriver suivi de GF, et ils ont l'air de scruter les moindres mouvements qui leur sont étrangers.

Je bloque ma respiration et j'avance à pas feutrés et rapides quand je ne suis plus dans leur champ de vision. Quand j'atteins un couloir, je me met à courir aussi vite que je peux jusqu'au bureau en aillant entendu Springtrap s'activer.

Je réactive la ventilation et les caméras et je regarde mes écrans avec beaucoup d'attention jusqu'à ce que j'entende les pas lourds de Golden suivi du petit rire de Balloon Boy.

Je me lève et je plonge sous le bureau sans hésiter et je remarque qu'il y a un double-fond. Ni une ni deux, je le retire pour me glisser dedans avant de le remettre et d'observer le peu que je puisse voir grâce à une petite fente.

Golden est le premier que j'arrive à voir, il semble faire le tour de la pièce mais apparemment il n'arrive pas à se baisser et c'est donc Balloon Boy qui remplace ses yeux pour les faibles hauteurs.

Ils tournent en rond pendant une bonne heure avant de parler.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas loin...elle est peut-être dans les conduits, va voir BB !

-Raah ok, heureusement que ton plan me plaît Nounours.

-Nounours ?! Fulmine Golden

J'entends Balloon Boy sauter dans un conduit avec un petit rire et revenir une demi-heure après visiblement agacé.

-C'est impossible de faire plus de cinq mètre sans tomber sur ce fichu lapin !

-Tss, il ne nous retiendra pas longtemps, il n'a pas assez de force pour ça.

Ils ricanent puis des pas un peu plus légers se rapproche et le possesseur de ses jambes abîmées et sanguinolentes se place juste devant ma cachette.

-Qu'es ce que vous cherchez ?

-Rah toi dégage ! Je t'ai assez vu ! Crie BB

-Ce qu'on fait ne te regarde pas.

-Je fait partie du restaurant alors ça me regarde.

-Tss, de toute façon tu tombe en lambeau, tu n'arriveras à rien. Dit Golden

Il émet un rire grave avant de partir avec son acolyte.

Springtrap reste un moment devant ma cachette avant de parler avec une double voix.

-Tu peux sortir petite, je ne te ferai rien.

Même si sa voix est rassurante, bien qu'étrange, je ne veux pas sortir. Je n'ai pas assez confiance en lui pour ça.

Les premiers coups de six heures sonnent et il repart lentement de la pièce.

Je sort et je court hors du restaurant pour ensuite marcher dans la rue.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retrouver l'appartement et surtout, SURTOUT Vincent.

Quand j'entre, tout est calme, je marche sans faire de bruit jusque dans la chambre et je vois Vincent, torse-nu, assis sur le bord du lit.

Il relève le visage vers moi et me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer très fort contre son torse et déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

-Je suis content que tu sois rentrée saine et sauve...

-Je t'ai dis de me faire confiance, je fais attention.

Il nous couche et me laisse me lover contre lui avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.


	3. Chapter 3 Journée 1

**Heeey, désolée du retard mais j'avais un max de boulot à faire au lycée. Bref ce chapitre est court mais je n'aime pas bourrer mes chapitres avec des moments où des dialogues** **inutiles** **à l'histoire.**

 **Bref bonne lecture les gens.**

Je me réveille aux alentours de quatorze heures, Vincent est déjà debout en train de me caresser gentiment la tête.

-Coucou...

-Bonjour mon cœur.

Il dépose un baiser très tendre sur mes lèvres avant de m'aider à me lever et de m'emmener dans la salle de bain où m'attend un bain bien chaud avec le petit déjeuner.

Je lui souris et je me glisse dans la baignoire avant qu'il ne fasse de même.

-Je pense que ça pourrai te plaire après la reprise de tes horaires à la pizzeria...après tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

-C'est très gentil Vincent, tu es un amour. Lui dis-je en souriant

Il me souris tendrement et me fait manger tout en me faisant du pied.

Puis il redevient sérieux pour me parler.

-Comment s'est passé la nuit ?

-Tranquille, ils ne se sont mis à bouger que vers les dernières heures.

-Tous ?

-Oui...

-Ils t'ont vus ?

Je marque une pause, je ne peut pas dire que Golden me cherche, Vincent s'inquiéterait trop. Je préfère déformer légèrement la réalité pour ,ne pas lui faire peur.

-Non, leurs yeux étaient majoritairement noir. Je ne sait pas si c'est un défaut mais j'ai préféré ne pas courir de risques.

-Tu t'es caché ?

-J'ai découvert un double-fond sous mon bureau, je suis en sécurité dedans.

-J'espère bien pour toi.

Il met le petit-déjeuner de côté pour m'embrasser langoureusement en me serrant fort contre lui.

-Je ne supporterait pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

-J...j'ai mis ton numéro...pour un appel d'urgence...au cas où...

-Je te promet, qu'à la seconde où je recevrai cet appel, je courais plus vite qu'une voiture pour venir te retrouver.

Il embrasse doucement mon front et m'enlace tout aussi doucement.

Je me blotti et je met ma tête dans le creux de son épaule pour respirer l'odeur rassurante de es cheveux. Il me câline un bon quart d'heure avant de nous sortir pour nous sécher.

On s'habille et on traîne en ville jusqu'à notre service au club.

On a à peine le temps d'entrer que Franck kidnappe Vincent dans le bureau et Rosa me bombarde de questions.

-Dis, tu y penses au mariage ?

-Oui j'y pense...mais je ne sait pas comment m'organiser.

-Parles-en à Vincent, c'est lui le principal concerné non ?

-Je verrais ça plus tard, pour l'instant on s'occupe de notre boulot et de notre couple.

-Et les enfants ?

-On va attendre quelques années quand même hein.

On ris un peu et quand on ressort, Franck pousse Vince et dit quelques chose qui m'intrigue.

-Je veux que ce soit fait dans la semaine c'est clair ?!

-Ouais ouais, je vais voir ça Papa-Franck-Poule.

Ils se chamaillent et je n'ai pas le temps de demander à Vincent de quoi ils parlaient.

On se retrouve vers 23h dans la loge et il m'embrasse longtemps avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

-Demain il faudra qu'on parle d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, c'est grave ?

-Non, mais je pense que ça va te plaire.

Il me sourit et me laisse aller à la pizzeria.

Une fois devant, j'ouvre la porte et je la referme derrière moi avant d'aller vers mon bureau.

 **Oui je sais ça s'arrête subitement mais j'en ai besoin.**

 **Au fait, vous pourrez maintenant me suivre sur Facebook et Instagram. LéaCroustichat, toujours le même pseudo (Bon sur Facebook c'est ma page exprès pour mais je sais pas si elle a été correctement publiée mais essayez quand même)**


	4. Chapter 4 Nuit 2

**Oui je sais ça fait longtemps mais il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle gastro, voyage, vacances et fatigue. Mais l'important c'est que je suis de retour! Alors ce chapitre contient un viol!**  
 **Au fait, si vous me suivez sur Facebook et Instagram je vous invite à regarder le magnifique dessin qu'a fait Yuki Noren. Aller à plus les gens!**

Je suis obligée de passer par le hall principal pour aller au bureau.J'avance entre les bornes d'arcanes et deux petites lumières blanches attirent mon regard entre deux bornes et je vois Balloon Boy qui me fixe avec son horrible sourire. Je ne dis rien et je continue d'avancer en le regardant et son regard est toujours braqué sur moi. Je garde mon calme jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à avancer rapidement dans ma direction une ni deux je me mets à courir et je renverse les meubles que je peux trouver pour le ralentir et j'entre dans mon bureau pour me cacher quand je vois Golden à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir et il me plaque contre la baie vitre en serrant très fort mes poignets

-Comme on se retrouve petite humaine...tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Sa voix mielleuse ne me rassure vraiment pas, et l'arrivée de BB n'arrange rien.

-T'as déjà commencé à ce que je vois, on fait comme prévu ?

-Bien sur, tu sais Léa, tu nous a BEAUCOUP manqué, ton corps aussi...

Mon cerveau à à peine le temps de tilter que les mains de Balloon Boy et de Golden se baladent sur mon corps à même la peau. Je frémis de peur et je me débat autant que je peux jusqu'à hurler pour faire venir à moi une quelconque aide.

-AU SECOURS!JE VOUS EN PRIE ! QUELQU'UN ! N'IMPORTE QUI !

Le rire qu'ils émettent me glace le sang et je me débat tellement que ma main frappe l'écran de contrôle. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de regarder si j'ai activé l'appel d'urgence car Golden m'attache avec des sangles sur le bureau et arrache littéralement mes vêtements.

-Tu va voir espèce de déchet...

BB fait sortir une horrible langue mécanique de sa bouche pour la passer sur tout mon buste pendant que Golden entre violemment ses doigts à l'avant et à l'arrière et fait des va et viens brusque et douloureux qui me font hurler et pleurer. Ils continuent et s'en donnent à cœur joie quand je vois entre mes larmes deux silhouettes derrière la vitre qui se précipitent dans la salle. Un hurlement strident et aiguë retentit dans la pièce et Balloon Boy se fait attraper la tête par une grande main jaune et se fait balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce et je vois Chica, complètement déchaînée en train d'éloigner BB de moi pendant que Sprintrap fait de même avec Golden. Mais ils n'ont malheureusement pas l'avantage de la surprise très longtemps puisque Golden arrive à les balancer assez fort contre le mur pour les sonner. Il me lance un regard noir et défait les sangles pour me soulever contre la vitre et enfoncer un doigt entier à l'arrière et planter ses dents sur une bonne partie de mon épaule . Je hurle et je pleure pour leur plus grande satisfaction, et soudain, une voix grave résonne dans le bureau

-Lâchez-là. Tout de suite.

On se retourne tous vers la voix pour découvrir que c'est Vincent, mais il est différent de toutes les fois où il est énervé, il a les yeux noir, avec une pupille blanche qui lance des regards meurtriers sur mes me lâche d'un coup pour parler d'un ton moqueur.

-Ha ! T'es venus au secours de ce tas de viande tout faible ? Tu as du courage, j'ai...

Vincent coupe brutalement la phrase de Golden pour le frapper au visage et arracher la mâchoire de la carcasse . Je me recroqueville dans un angle et j'assiste sans bruit au massacre de Golden Freddy et de Balloon Boy par un Vincent hors de lui qui leur hurle des insultes et l'interdiction formelle de me toucher. Il finit par démembrer Balloon Boy avec une facilité effrayante avant d'arracher méthodiquement les pièces et les circuit de Golden qui arrive à peine à parler.

-Tu verras, il y aura toujours des cauchemars pour vous hanter, vous et toute votre descendance !

Vincent lui explose le crâne et se retourne vers moi. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, c'était quand une fille à essayé de nous séparer en me séquestrant, et cette fille à fini pendue avec ses avance d'un pas décidé et me prend contre lui.

-V..Vincent ?

-Ne dis rien. Je suis là, c'est tout. Je ne te laisserais plus y aller seule.

Il ressert son étreinte et je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou

-Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal

Je suis tellement bouleversée par tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps que je fond en larmes sans pouvoir dire un mot. Il relève mon visage pour déposer un baiser sur mon front et je vois que ses yeux sont redevenus normaux. Il me porte en princesse et adresse un bref merci à Chica et Springtrap avant de rentrer à l'appartement. Il me fait prendre un bain rapide, me soigne, change mes vêtements et m'allonge sur lui et je pleure un long moment contre lui et je fini par m'endormir à cause de l'épuisement avec la main de Vincent qui caresse doucement mes cheveux.


	5. Chapter 5 Journée 2

**ARRARARTRDZ**

 **Oui je suis de retour et pour me faire pardonner je vous offre deux chapitres d'un coup.**

 **En espérant que vous aimez toujours l'histoire.**

Je me réveille aux alentours de 14h grâce aux travaux en bas de la rue. Mes yeux me font mal et sont gonflés à cause de mes pleurs.

Heureusement, Vincent est là pour me câliner et couvrir mon visage et mon cou de baisers tendres et chaleureux.

-Tu vas mieux ? Me demande-t-il avec une voix douce

-Oui...grâce à toi...

-...je sais que ça peut être douloureux mais tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je prend une grande inspiration et beaucoup de courage pour tout lui raconter en détails : mon arrivée, comment tout s'est déroulé...

Je ne laisse aucuns détails m'échapper et j'essaie de retenir mes sanglots.

Quand je finis de raconter, il prend contre lui pour me bercer et me parle avec une voix rassurante.

-Tout est fini maintenant, ils ne reviendront plus et quand bien même ils reviendraient, je serais là pour te protéger et réduire de nouveau en miette.

-Je te fais confiance.

Je me sens tellement bien avec lui. Je me sens protégée, aimée et enveloppée dans un cocon bienveillant.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas...j'aimerais retourner au restaurant ce soir avec toi, j'aimerais parler à Chica et...Springtrap.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas puisque tu m'accompagnes.

Il me sourit et on passe du temps ensemble dans le bain et en ville pour flâner dans les boutiques et les bistrots pour patienter avant minuit.


	6. Chapter 6 Nuit 3

**Courage! C'est bientôt fini! Il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire et ce troisième opus sera terminé!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

Le restaurant est calme, il n'y a aucuns bruits à part celui de nos respirations et de nos pas.

Je serre fermement la main de Vincent et j'avance dans les différentes salles jusqu'à mon bureau.

Rien n'a bougé depuis hier, j'ai vraiment du mal à regarder les carcasses de mes agresseurs sans être parcourue de frissons et de nausées.

Vincent me serre contre lui et on entend des bruits de pas lourds, puis en regardant par la vitre, on vois Chica et Sprintrap marcher vers nous.

Ils se postent devant nous et Chica me prend dans ce qui lui reste de bras et me câline, comme au bon vieux temps. Même si sa voix est une peu distordue, elle a gardé son timbre doux et enfantin.

-Ma choupette, j'ai eu si peur pour toi. Heureusement que Springtrap et Vincent sont arrivés.

-Oui...je vous dois une fière chandelle vous deux.

Les deux concernés nous adressent un mouvement de tête et reprennent leur conversation presque inaudible et Chica en profite pour me prendre à par dans le hall principal.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ces derniers temps avec Vincent ?

-Très bien, il m'a vraiment aidé à me remettre des événements et est toujours là pour moi.

-C'est une vrai perle, il n'a pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour toi.

-Oui...

-Et il est toujours aussi doué au lit ?

-Chica ! Ça ne se pose pas comme question ! M'écriais-je un peu indignée

-Je prend ça pour un oui. Dommage que je ne pourrai pas connaître vos enfants...

-Je te promet que quand on leur parlera de vous, ils vous verront comme des héros.

-Je te fais confiance. Et que va devenir le restaurant ?

-Le patron va en reconstruire un en se basant sur les plans du tout premier restaurant, il n'y aura que Springtrap et Golden Freddy...

-Et nous ?

-Vous serez restaurés et conservés dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Mais vous ne pourrez plus être remis en service.

-Golden et Springtrap, ils vont être comment ?

-De ce que j'ai compris, Golden va être remis en état et Springtrap va subir le même sort après qu'on aura retiré le cadavre. Leur puce et leur composants vont être un peu modifiés et modernisés pour les rendre aimants et accueillants.

-Tant qu'ils ne font de mal à personne je serais rassurée.

-Une vraie maman poule toi.

Je lui souris et je profite d'un autre câlin avant que Vincent ne revienne avec son père qui s'approche de moi et me regarde sous toutes mes coutures.

-Hummm, c'est donc toi qui l'a changé et qu'il a choisi...Ça ne m'étonne pas, mais ça ne me déplaît pas non plus.

-Papa, même si tu désapprouvais je ne t'écouterais pas.

-Je n'en doute pas, tu as toujours eu un fort caractère. Et borné avec ça.

-On peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Je suis un peu perdue là.

Vincent s'avance et se met face à moi, puis il se met à genoux et sort un petit coffret de sa poche et l'ouvre pour me faire découvrir une magnifique bague en argent.

Son visage est devenu rouge mais sa voix est plus que sincère.

-Léa, je sais que c'est un peu tôt mais j'aimerais que tu devienne ma femme et la mère de nos enfants futurs...bref...tu veux m'épouser ?

Je reste figée pendant quelques secondes pour bien comprendre tout les mots qu'il vient de me dire avant de lui sauter au cou.

-Oui je le veux ! Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser !

Vincent esquisse un large sourire avant de m'embrasser passionnément et de me mettre la bague au doigt.

Chica nous serre dans ses bras et nous fais tourner dans toute la pièce si bien qu'on en a le tournis quand elle nous repose par terre avant de sauter de joie à en faire trembler le sol.

On discute des plans du mariages et du voyage de noces jusqu'à ce que l'on doive partir.

-Vincent, Léa, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et de vivre une belle vie avec vos enfants. Nous dis Chica

-Merci Chica, je ne t'oublierai jamais, ni toi ni les autres, ni toi Springtrap.

-Je te remercie d'avoir changé mon fils en bien Léa. Bonne chance pour la suite.

-...merci papa. Et merci encore Chica.

On se quitte sur une dernière étreinte avant de fermer une bonne fois pour toutes ce restaurant.

On rentre à la maison et on se couche collés l'un à l'autre.

Journée 3 :

C'est la sonnerie d'un appel qui nous réveille en fin de matinée.

J'essaie de lire le nom de celui qui m'appelle et je lit ''Patron''.

Je décroche et je me concentre pour bien comprendre ce qu'il me dit.

-Allô Léa ? Je ne te réveille pas trop tôt ?

-Non non. Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aimerai te parler. Tu pourrai venir dans le bistrot de la dernière fois ? Avec Vincent si possible.

-Heu, oui bien sûr. Dans combien de temps ?

-Dans une heure. À toute à l'heure.

Il raccroche et je fais émerger Vincent.

-Vincent, on doit être au bistrot dans une heure.

-Une heure ? Pourquoi c'est qui ?

-Le patron de la pizzéria.

-Et pourquoi je dois venir ?

-Il aimerait que tu vienne.

-Bon bah c'est parti hein.

On se lève et on se douche avant d'enfiler une tenue civil et d'aller au bistrot ou le patron nous attend déjà dans un costume marron foncé.

On s'assoie et la première chose qu'il remarque c'est nos alliances.

-Ho, tu t'es enfin décidé Vincent ?

-Oui..j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment.

-Vous étiez au courant ?

-Oui, il m'en parlait pour essayer de déterminer ce qui te ferais le plus plaisir pour un événement comme celui-là.

-Et vous avez fait tout ça dans mon dos depuis combien de temps ?

-Plus d'un an. Mais je voulais attendre que notre relation évolue pour faire le pas décisif.

-Je vois. Sinon, pourquoi vous voulez nous voir ?

-Parce que tu n'a plus besoin de surveiller les animatronics. Les constructions sont entamées et on va prendre en charge les animatronics.

-Et donc ? Quel sera mon poste dans le nouveau restaurant ?

-Justement, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi de prendre ma retraite. Et j'ai déjà choisi mon successeur.

Il me tend un contrat que je lit, et en gros ça dit que je suis le chez du restaurant.

-Bien sûr, je serai là pour t'aider, mais dorénavant c'est toi la patronne, à toi de choisir ce que tu voudra faire dans le restaurant.

-M..mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je trouve que tu est la plus qualifiée de mes employés. Tu est juste et à l'écoute. Je ne vois pas de meilleure personne au sein de l'entreprise.

-Merci de votre confiance patron. Je vous jure de faire tout mon possible pour faire perdurer le restaurant !

Il me souris et me tapote la tête avant que je signe le contrat.

On mange et on part au club pour annoncer ça à tout le monde et on fête ça avec beaucoup d'alcool et de nourriture.


	7. Chapter 7 épilogue

**ENFIN! Je sort enfin l'épilogue tant attendu!**

 **Je m'excuse encore pour le délai juste immense mais j'avais pas mal de trucs à faires**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire!**

Ce jour est enfin arrivé.

Après plus d'un an de préparations, je suis là, en robe de mariée, en train de me faire aidée par Rosie plus pétillante que jamais.

-Je suis tellement heureuse ! Le couple le plus charismatique du bar concrétise enfin les choses !

-Parce que ce n'était pas concret pour toi jusque là ?

-Siiiii, mais la c'est...c'est l'apothéose ! Vous allez vous marier, faire un super voyage et peut-être même avoir des enfants ! Des mini vous !

J'essaie d'imaginer les enfants qu'on pourrait avoir...et c'est vrai que ce serait bien...

Rosie finie de me coiffer et sautille comme une enfant.

-Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres, fini de te maquiller !

Elle part en courant et j'attrape le petit coffret de maquillage que m'a offert Vincent.

Rouge à lèvre, eyeliner, fard, tout est dans une multitude de nuances de violet.

Je dispose discrètement une fine couche de fard lavande sur mes paupières avec un trait fin de liner légèrement métallique et un peu de rouge à lèvre bleu nuit.

Je suis enfin prête, la robe scintille grâce aux broderies violettes.

Je sort de la petite salle pour rejoindre la réception dans le hall principal de la pizzeria, entièrement rénovée et enfin dotée d'une cour extérieure.

Il y a peu de monde, juste le patron, Rosie, Franck et quelques autres membre du bar en plus de Vincent et moi.

Vincent qui resplendit avec son costume blanc et violet.

Le temps semble s'arrêter juste au moment ou l'on se croise du regard.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, si amoureux.

Je m'avance lentement jusqu'à la scène ou il m'attends, sous les yeux de nos témoins et de Springtrap et Golden flambants neufs.

Le patron se met à lire ce qui est censé être le discours d'un prêtre.

-Je ne suis pas à fond dans la religions donc je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense des plombes. De toutes façons je sais que vous vous aimerez et soutiendrez dans les moments difficiles comme la maladie.

Bref, Vincent Bishop, veux-tu prendre comme épouse Léa ?

Il me regarde avec un sourire plus tendre que jamais.

-Évidement que je le veux.

-Léa, veux-tu...

-OUI ! Ahem, je veux dire, oui je le veux.

Tout le monde rit un coup.

-Bon bah...embrassez-vous !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Vincent me tire par la taille pour échanger un baiser passionné sous les applaudissements de toute la salle.

On se prend la main et on commence à sortir vers la cour extérieure quand dans le coin de ma vision, j'aperçois les silhouettes de tout nos anciens animatronics en train de nous applaudir, accompagné par la silhouette brumeuse du père de Vincent.

J'esquisse un sourire et je continue ma route pour faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin.

Après avoir essayé de remettre un temps soit peu en ordre la salle, Vincent me ramène dans l'appartement débordant de pétales de roses blanches.

Il m'enlace dans mon dos et me murmure doucement à l'oreille.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi...je vais faire en sorte que tu n'oublie jamais ces moments mon cœur.

Je frémis et me retourne pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il me couche sur le lit tout en nous déshabillant mutuellement avec une telle sensualité qu'il m'est difficile de penser à autre chose que nous.

La ''nuit'' fut longue, chaude et humide entre nos deux corps entrelacés dans cette danse sulfureuse et érotique.

Le surlendemain, nous somme partis en voyage de noces au Japon.

Nous en avons explorés les moindres recoins et Vincent a regorgé d'idées de costumes et de roleplay pour nos nuits plus ou moins mouvementées aux clair de Lune.

Et c'est en rentrant plus de quatre mois plus tard que nous avons repris notre vie tranquille.

Et deux ans plus tard j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de lui.

Notre bonheur était immense...on ne pouvais pas rêver mieux...

 _20 ans plus tard..._

Cela fait un moment que je prépare cet événement avec Vincent..

Les huits ans de notre second fils Mike, un véritable ange de douceur en comparaison avec son frère aîné William qui est devenu...irrespectueux...et quelques fois odieux avec son frère.

En effets, depuis la naissance de William, je ne travaille plus qu'en journée à la pizzeria et Vincent fait de même au bar.

Et pour faire passer un bon moment à nos enfants, nous avions décidé que je devrais les emmener avec moi en restaurant le mercredi, seul jour ou ils n'ont pas cours.

Avec William, ça s'est très bien déroulé, il adore les animatronics.

Mais Mike...en a une peur terrible depuis tout petit. On n'a rien pu faire pour ça, même quand on lui a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Freddy et ses amis.

On lui a offert des peluches a leurs effigies et ironie du sort, il les adore contrairement aux vrais.

Je pensais que ça s'était arrangé mais...depuis quelques temps, Mike me raconte qu'il fait des cauchemars terrifiant avec ce qu'il me décris être des versions monstrueuses des quatre animatronics et de Golden.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser pour le moment...mais je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour que ces cauchemars cessent.

 **Oui, je vous rassure, il y aura une quatrième fanfic.**

 **Mais je ne la commencerai pas avant quelques mois parce qu'il faut que je me refasse la main pour tenir mes délais.**

 **E, effet maintenant je posterai tout les 7 et 25 du mois.**

 **Donc ne me harcelez pas en me demandant quand sort le quatrième volet.**

 **Mais donnez vos impressions en commentaire!**

 **(et allez me suivre sur instagram, je vous réserve une petite surprise. c'est leacroustichat)**


End file.
